


Chapéus

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele encontrou a caixa de chapéus de Donna algum tempo após a sua última regeneração.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapéus

Ele encontrou a caixa de chapéus de Donna algum tempo após a sua última regeneração. Ele se lembrava de explicar para ela que não havia nenhum motivo para ela trazer aquilo com ela já que a TARDIS tinha um guarda-roupa enorme, mas ela insistiu e quando Donna Noble insistia em algo ela normalmente conseguia. Ele abre a caixa e lá encontra desde os mais simples tipos como boinas e bonés, até os mais incomuns como stetsons, fezzes e até mesmo um sombreiro. Após os experimentar por um tempo ele os coloca de volta no lugar ,aterrissa a TARDIS a noite em frente a casa da família Noble e deixa a caixa em sua porta.

Após isso toda vez que alguém dissesse que o fez, o stetson ou seja lá qual for o chapéu que ele estivesse usando na ocasião não era legal, ele sabia que não havia dúvida que essa pessoa estava errada afinal a mulher mais importante do universo, a melhor amiga que já teve, concordaria com ele que era.


End file.
